Imaging devices such as microscopes are used in various disciplines, such as biology. However, traditional microscopes suffer from a fundamental tradeoff between size and performance. More specifically, down-sizing conventional microscopes typically results in the collection of less light and/or the imaging of a smaller field of view. Overcoming this tradeoff would be desirable and would make microscopy suitable for novel applications.